


Buio e luce (Un riflesso che ti assomigli un po')

by Fae



Series: Schegge di Marlena [1]
Category: I Medici | Medici: The Magnificent (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Catholic Guilt, Cheating, Dom/sub Undertones, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Francesco Is There Even When He Isn't, Giuliano Is a Horny Little Shit, Guilt, Lorenzo Has Guilt Over Basically Everything, M/M, Slash, Underage Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae/pseuds/Fae
Summary: Sono qui in cerca di un'animacon cui dividere tutto quello che hosono qui per trovare un riflessoche ti assomigli un po'Guardami, perché siamo ugualilo sai che buio e luce sono figli del sole?In cui Lorenzo e Giuliano sono due parti di un tutto, e imparano come diventare tre.
Relationships: Giuliano de' Medici/Lorenzo "Il Magnifico" de' Medici
Series: Schegge di Marlena [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1329353
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials, P0rn Fest #14 - Fuck 2020





	Buio e luce (Un riflesso che ti assomigli un po')

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gweiddi_at_Ecate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gweiddi_at_Ecate/gifts).
  * Inspired by [(impari a diventare grande) Il cuore prende ciò che vuole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160520) by [Gweiddi_at_Ecate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gweiddi_at_Ecate/pseuds/Gweiddi_at_Ecate). 



> \- (sarebbe forse più saggio finire le tipo milletrecento cose che ho in corso prima di cominciare a pubblicare questa? Assolutamente sì. Ma non siamo qui per la saggezza, siamo qui per il COWT. ~~E per il porno, come sempre.~~ )  
> \- c'era una volta la piccola Fae che guardava la prima parte della S2, e a tutti quelli che ben conoscendo la sua inclinazione per certi tipi di ship le dicevano "SCUSA MA LORENZO E GIULIANO, PARLIAMONE" rispondeva ingenua "sì, boh, hanno del potenziale, ma come ship non è che mi convincano poi tanto". Prevedibilmente, siccome non sono un clown ma l'intero circo, arrivata a fine 2x04 ho cambiato idea e ho venduto un terzo della mia anima al Medicest <3 e altrettanto prevedibilmente a un certo punto ho guardato il Marlenaverse e ho pensato che si parlava troppo poco di loro e che magari avrei potuto scriverci qualche missing moment, giusto così per compensare. Non devo davvero raccontarvi come è andata a finire. *risate in sottofondo*  
> \- siccome gli atri due terzi della mia anima appartengono comunque al resto dell'OT3, Francesco c'è anche se non c'è: nel senso che fisicamente appare pochissimo ma viene menzionato in tutti i capitoli, direttamente o indirettamente.  
> \- titoli e citazioni da _Buio e luce_ dei La Fame di Camilla, che un giorno abbiamo deciso essere la canzone di Lorenzo e Giuliano perché la simbologia era totalmente on point, e perché Ermal Meta è un altro che era chiaramente destinato a fare da colonna sonora a questo universo fin da tempi non sospetti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- ambientato nel novembre 2002, una decina di giorni dopo il secondo capitolo di [Il cuore prende ciò che vuole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160520/chapters/58157461) (MA VOI SIETE ANCORA VIV* DOPO QUEL CAPITOLO PERCHE' IO SONO MORTA MORTISSIMA AAAAAAAAAAAAA <3), da cui sono tratte alcune delle citazioni presenti nel testo.  
> \- prompt: una lama di luce (COWT #11, seconda settimana @ LDF), _The only heaven I'll be sent to / is when I'm alone with you / I was born sick, but I love it / command me to be well_ (P0rn Fest #14 @ LDF)

Giuliano dice che lo sa sempre quando è lui a bussare, perché ha un modo tutto suo di farlo. Lorenzo non ci aveva nemmeno mai fatto caso, prima.

Prima poteva anche succedere che Giuliano chiudesse a chiave - ha cominciato a farlo per gioco, per sentirsi grande, subito dopo che Lorenzo si è trasferito al piano di sotto nella vecchia camera della nonna e la loro stanza è diventata soltanto sua - ma per la maggior parte del tempo la porta era sempre socchiusa, o comunque bastava abbassare la maniglia per entrare. Lorenzo non ha mai bussato a quella porta se non ce n'era bisogno; non ha mai sentito di dover avvisare Giuliano prima di entrare nel suo spazio, perché non gli è mai sembrato importante stabilire dove cominciasse lo spazio di suo fratello e terminasse il suo. Ma adesso è un segnale, un modo per essere certi di riconoscersi subito e di essere soli, e rischiare il meno possibile.

Non gli piace l'idea di muoversi come un ladro all'interno della sua stessa casa. Lo fa sentire colpevole. Gli ricorda che _è_ colpevole.

Ma Giuliano lo aspetta da quasi un'ora, da quando si è alzato da tavola subito dopo cena e ha borbottato di stare male, di aver mangiato troppo e che se ne sarebbe andato in camera sua. Tanto la mamma che Bianca devono aver capito che stava mentendo prima ancora che aprisse bocca, ma non hanno detto nulla. Lorenzo ha finto di credergli, e gli ha persino chiesto se volesse una pastiglia per lo stomaco o qualcosa di caldo. Il babbo non l'ha neanche guardato, limitandosi a ricordargli che in ogni caso non sarebbe potuto andare da nessun'altra parte; ma ha abbassato gli occhi per primo quando Lorenzo ha guardato lui, sperando che bastasse a fargli sentire tutta la sua disapprovazione.

Non lo ha raggiunto subito. Si è buttato sul divano con un libro di scuola a caso per far vedere che stava ripassando, sperando non fosse una di quelle sere in cui alla mamma viene in mente di fargli il terzo grado su cosa sta studiando al momento, sugli esami a cui mancano ancora mesi, sui progetti per l'università. Fortunatamente non è successo, e non appena Lorenzo ha sentito i suoi genitori chiudere la porta della loro stanza, e l'auto di sua sorella sgusciare fuori dal cancello, ha chiuso il libro ed è salito da Giuliano.

Suo fratello gli apre la porta con una rapidità tale da fargli sospettare che fosse già lì dietro, ad attendere soltanto che lui si decidesse a fare le scale, e lo trascina dentro tirandolo per un braccio. Ha addosso i pantaloni della tuta e un vecchio maglione che continua a rubare ogni anno dall'armadio di Lorenzo non appena arriva l'autunno. "Perché ci hai messo tanto?" domanda, polemico.

Lorenzo sospira, richiudendosi subito la porta alle spalle. È strano che la sua camera sia quasi completamente al buio: persino a tarda notte capita che Giuliano sia sveglio, che stia uscendo o sia appena rientrato, e spesso le luci sono accese anche quando non dovrebbero esserlo. Non è affatto strano invece che sia la stanza più calda della casa anche ora che è quasi inverno, perché nonostante le prese in giro di Bianca e le sfuriate del babbo riguardo le bollette non c'è niente che convincerà mai Giuliano a sopportare una temperatura che non sia di suo gradimento. E suo fratello è la persona più freddolosa che esista al mondo.

"Ho aspettato che andassero a dormire" gli spiega, con un sospiro. "E che Bianca uscisse."

"Bianca non viene a rompermi le palle quando sa che voglio stare da solo. Non è mica come te."

"Guarda che me ne vado anch'io, se preferisci."

Giuliano alza gli occhi al cielo, con quella punta di esasperazione che di solito è Lorenzo a riservargli, e poi lo spinge contro la porta e si infila tra le sue braccia per baciarlo.

Lorenzo chiude gli occhi e se lo attira contro, muovendosi d'istinto per accomodare il suo corpo contro il proprio, per far spazio alla sua mano che si muove a tentoni contro il legno e cerca la chiave per girarla di nuovo nella serratura. Giuliano sta crescendo in fretta: è già più robusto di lui e gli manca un soffio per essere più alto, tanto che i due anni - quasi tre, in realtà - che li separano ormai si notano a malapena. Tanto che Lorenzo non ha nemmeno bisogno di piegarsi per rispondergli, perché la sua bocca è all'altezza perfetta per raggiungerla senza nessuno sforzo.

È una delle cose che non avrebbe mai dovuto scoprire. Non è neanche lontanamente la peggiore.

Sono passate poco meno di due settimane da quando è successo per la prima volta, da quel pomeriggio che è arrivato come un terremoto a scuotere le certezze di Lorenzo e le fondamenta stesse della sua vita: inaspettato, e allo stesso tempo inevitabile. Con il senno di poi gli viene quasi da ridere per come lui e Giuliano abbiano giocato a nascondersi fino all'ultimo istante, credendo di doversi difendere a vicenda da quella verità che era sotto gli occhi di entrambi.

(La prima volta è stata solo l'ultima di tante altre.

La prima volta che ha stretto Giuliano tra le braccia è un ricordo sbiadito e impalpabile, come lo sono tutti i ricordi ormai troppo lontani nel tempo. Bianca dice che non è possibile che sia un _ricordo_ , che era troppo piccolo quando Giuliano è nato e che a malapena riesce a ricordarlo lei: ma Lorenzo ne conserva la sensazione, ne ha una memoria quasi atavica che torna a farsi sentire ogni volta che succede di nuovo, come se quel primo contatto avesse lasciato un'impronta. Le sue braccia hanno la forma del corpo di Giuliano perché sono fatte per stringerlo, perché fin dalla prima volta che sua madre glielo ha lasciato tenere, sussurrandogli con dolcezza _adesso sei un fratello maggiore,_ Lorenzo ha saputo che non lo avrebbe più lasciato andare. Che era suo dovere tenerlo al sicuro.

La prima volta che lo ha baciato potrebbe essere stata a otto anni, mentre Giuliano piangeva per la morte del nonno seduto sul pavimento della soffitta e Lorenzo era l'unico di cui tollerasse la presenza, l'unico a cui si aggrappasse in cerca di conforto, e nessuno dei due l'ha quasi notato quando Giuliano ha voltato la testa e il bacio piccolo e innocente che Lorenzo avrebbe voluto posargli sulla guancia è scivolato per sbaglio appena un poco più in là. O potrebbe essere stata a tredici, quando Lorenzo aveva perso uno dei suoi albi preferiti di Dylan Dog e non sapeva più dove sbattere la testa, e quando Giuliano lo ha ritrovato in camera sua è sceso di corsa e lo ha chiamato dall'angolo delle scale, e Lorenzo era talmente euforico da afferrarlo e stampare le labbra contro le sue senza pensarci troppo su. O all'alba dei diciotto, sul marciapiede di una strada vuota che Lorenzo neanche saprebbe ritrovare, con la mezzanotte dell'anno nuovo ancora nelle orecchie e l'ebbrezza dell'alcool e della festa ad averlo stordito tanto da dargli il coraggio di andare oltre, di sentire la bocca di Giuliano aprirsi sotto la propria e assaggiare finalmente il suo sapore sulla punta della lingua.

La prima volta non è che il passo successivo, ed è Lorenzo a compierlo, e tutto quello che viene dopo è colpa sua. Perché è lui che Giuliano voleva difendere, perché il bulletto che gli ha messo le mani addosso avrebbe dovuto prendersela con lui e invece ha osato toccare suo fratello, e improvvisamente è troppo da sopportare, la rabbia feroce negli occhi di Giuliano e i segni della sua devozione per lui incisi sulla pelle, graffiati a sangue sulle nocche e lungo i contorni del suo viso. È Lorenzo a perdere il controllo, e quando prova a tirarsi indietro è troppo tardi, perché Giuliano non glielo permette.

Lorenzo non è mai stato bravo a dirgli di no, non ne è mai stato davvero capace, e per una volta si dimentica di fare la cosa giusta. Si dimentica qual è il suo dovere.

_Baciami di nuovo._

Si dimentica di quei segni fino a quando entrambi non hanno ripreso fiato, con la pelle ancora calda l'uno dell'altro e le labbra che pizzicano per le cose che si sono sussurrati addosso, e per quelle che si sono rivelati senza parlare. E allora si ricorda che deve fargli ancora male lì dove l'hanno colpito, dove lui ha colpito a sua volta, e gli sfiora la guancia con un tocco reverente e leggero come un soffio di vento. Gli bacia le dita una per una come se potesse bastare a lenire ogni graffio, e con ogni bacio gli ripete ancora una volta il segreto più grande.

_Ti amo. Puoi dirlo, credi che non lo sappia?_

Giuliano non gli è mai sembrato così bello come ora, ora che sono nudi nello stesso letto senza più nulla da nascondersi, senza nessuna barriera e nessun segreto a dividerli. Non lo ha mai visto così in pace, non lui che è sempre in movimento, alla perenne ricerca del suo posto nel mondo, e quella semplice verità colpisce Lorenzo dritto al cuore, gli si impone con una chiarezza che la rende impossibile da rifiutare.

È lui il suo posto nel mondo. È tra le sue braccia che Giuliano deve stare, ed è per questo che hanno conservato la sua forma per tutti questi anni.)

Avanzano fino al centro della stanza alla cieca, senza smettere di baciarsi, senza staccarsi l'uno dall'altro per più del tempo necessario a riprendere fiato. Lorenzo ha passato tutto il giorno fuori, la mattina a scuola e il pomeriggio in biblioteca e poi in centro con Sandro e Angelo. Giuliano resterà in punizione almeno fino alla fine del mese, e di norma tenterebbe di sgattaiolare via ad ogni occasione non appena i loro genitori voltano lo sguardo: ma questa volta Lorenzo gli ha fatto promettere di non esagerare, e Giuliano in cambio ha fatto promettere a lui di dargli una ragione valida per restare a casa.

Hanno deciso di cercare un equilibrio che non insospettisca nessuno, di alternare giorni in cui si chiudono in camera insieme subito dopo pranzo - e Lorenzo quasi si diverte ad annunciare a chi lo chiama al telefono che _no, oggi resto a fare compagnia a quel tordo di mio fratello, non lo sai che si è messo nei guai un'altra volta?_ , anche se sa bene che più tardi Giuliano troverà il modo di fargliela pagare - ad altri in cui si comportano come se non fosse successo nulla. Sono i giorni in cui Giuliano è più irrequieto, i giorni in cui appena restano da soli non c'è niente che riesca a tenerlo lontano da Lorenzo, a placare la voglia che ha di lui.

Sono i giorni in cui i suoi baci vogliono dire _mi sei mancato_ , e _tanto lo so che hai pensato a questo per tutto il tempo_ , e _adesso non ti lascio più andare._

"Pensavo che volessi stare da solo" lo prende in giro Lorenzo, con la fronte appoggiata alla sua.

Per tutta risposta Giuliano si sfila il maglione e la t-shirt e gli si preme di nuovo contro per fargli sentire quanto è calda la sua pelle, quanto è già duro contro i suoi fianchi. Un brivido di eccitazione rotola lungo la schiena di Lorenzo, risale fino alla punta delle sue dita, gli dà alla testa come uno di quei cocktail che piacciono tanto a Giuliano e che insiste ogni volta per fargli provare quando escono insieme. "La pianti di fare lo stronzo?" sbuffa, lasciandogli un morso sottile sul collo.

Lorenzo ride e si volta perché Giuliano ci nasconda contro le labbra, per godersi la scia di baci pigri che gli punteggiano la gola, ed è allora che lo sguardo gli cade fuori dalla finestra. È per questo che la stanza non è completamente al buio: le persiane sono aperte, e fuori ci sono i lampioni e una luna quasi piena a illuminare la strada. Riesce a distinguere un tetto, e uno scorcio di cielo troppo coperto per poter vedere anche le stelle.

A Giuliano però non importa. Gli importa di riprendersi la bocca di Lorenzo e trascinarlo un passo più vicino al letto, un passo più vicino a quello che vogliono entrambi, e quando invece di assecondarlo Lorenzo gli oppone resistenza Giuliano lo guarda senza capire. "Aspetta" gli sussurra lui con il respiro corto, scivolandogli via dalle braccia.

È ancora più difficile di quanto potesse immaginare, ma più forte dell'istinto di restare vicino a suo fratello c'è solo quello di proteggerlo.

"Che fai?" lo sente domandare, mentre Lorenzo si volta per raggiungere la finestra. Ne spalanca i vetri, rabbrividendo per l'aria pungente della notte, e si affaccia a dare un'occhiata: sotto di lui riesce a vedere la sagoma scura di uno degli alberi piantati in giardino, e più avanti una striscia d'asfalto e un'auto parcheggiata di fronte al loro cancello. "Lorenzo, siamo al terzo piano" gli ricorda Giuliano, incredulo. "Chi cazzo vuoi che ci sia lì fuori?"

Lorenzo sgancia i fermi delle persiane e le chiude quasi completamente. Le fissa in modo che nel mezzo resti solo uno spiraglio, una lama di luce a rischiarare il buio.

"Non si sa mai."

Potrebbe esserci qualcuno. Lorenzo non sa chi o dove, sa solo che ha ogni minuto l'impressione che possa spiarli, o accorgersi di un qualunque dettaglio e leggergli in viso la verità. Al pensiero che la mamma o il babbo scoprano quello che fanno prova una vergogna bruciante che gli rovescia lo stomaco, lo nausea al punto da non riuscire neanche a immaginare cosa accadrebbe. Al pensiero che lo scopra Bianca prova semplicemente terrore, perché Bianca è sempre stata dalla loro parte ma questa volta lo ucciderebbe, e non per modo di dire.

È giusto così. Lorenzo non è riuscito a proteggere Giuliano, non può aspettarsi che Bianca protegga lui.

Non può aspettarsi che qualcuno capisca.Non ci riuscirebbe la loro famiglia, non ci riuscirebbero gli amici che con lui e Giuliano sono cresciuti e li conoscono da sempre, né tantomeno ci riuscirebbe Lucrezia: sarebbe diverso se la stesse tradendo con un'altra ragazza, con un ragazzo perfino, ma questa è una cosa che non può chiederle di comprendere. È il genere di cosa di cui si legge sui libri di psicologia, o che si vede in film drammatici che finiscono sempre malissimo, ma che nella realtà, alle persone _normali_ , non dovrebbe succedere.

Lorenzo non saprebbe spiegarla a nessuno, perché ancora non sa nemmeno come spiegarla a se stesso.

Ha un nome, certo che ce l'ha, ma non riesce a pronunciarlo nemmeno nella sua testa. Non sopporta quella parola, gli sembra insignificante e crudele, e non spiega niente di tutto quello che ha dentro: prova talmente tante cose per Giuliano, tutte insieme, tutte nello stesso istante. Giuliano è l'inizio e la fine del mondo, e Lorenzo sa di essere la stessa cosa per lui. Come si può riassumere tutto questo in una parola soltanto?

"Almeno datti una mossa, che mi sto congelando!"

Lorenzo si affretta a richiudere i vetri, divertito dai suoi rimbrotti. Quando torna accanto al letto Giuliano è lì che lo aspetta, con le braccia incrociate al petto per scaldarsi e un broncio esasperato a piegargli le labbra, perché la prudenza ossessiva di Lorenzo ai suoi occhi è solo un ostacolo al tempo che possono passare insieme, perché la sua attenzione ora dovrebbe essere tutta per lui e il fatto che anche solo per un momento non lo sia è inaccettabile. Ma è pronto a perdonarlo non appena Lorenzo gli sorride nella penombra, non appena si avvicina abbastanza da abituare gli occhi alla mancanza di luce e vederlo sorridergli a sua volta.

O almeno è quello che Lorenzo crede, perché quando si china su di lui per baciarlo e raggiungerlo sul materasso Giuliano lo afferra per i fianchi e lo spinge via, costringendolo a rimanere in piedi. "No" ordina, con un lampo dispettoso nello sguardo. "Adesso resti lì. Così controlli se arriva qualcuno."

Lorenzo ride sottovoce, già pronto a rispondergli a tono; ma la sua risata diventa un ansito soffice non appena Giuliano gli infila le dita oltre l'orlo della felpa e la tira verso l'alto assieme alla maglia, sollevandola quel tanto che basta per appoggiarci sotto le labbra.

È una delle cose che Lorenzo ha scoperto di adorare di lui, l'impazienza con cui lo spoglia, la fame con cui cerca la sua pelle non appena ce l'ha davanti. Gli apre i jeans e glieli strattona lungo le gambe come se la stoffa bruciasse tra le dita, gli afferra i boxer per sfilarglieli e intanto già si sporge per succhiare e mordere dove la stoffa glielo permette, dove Lorenzo potrà vederne il segno solo quando sarà nudo e non potrà nasconderlo se si toglierà i vestiti assieme a qualcun altro.

Dovrebbe rimproverarlo per questo, dovrebbe impedirglielo perché non fa che rendergli le cose più difficili, ma non ci riesce. Se solo potessero Giuliano gli lascerebbe i suoi segni ovunque, ma _non possono_ , e allora li lascia dove contano, dove può farsi ricordare. E se serve a renderlo felice, a confermargli che Lorenzo vuole tutto questo, allora va bene così. Se per questo deve mentire a Lucrezia, va bene comunque.

Va bene finché può guardare Giuliano che chiude gli occhi e si fa scivolare la sua erezione tra le labbra come se non fosse niente, e come se fosse tutto.

Li riapre subito, però, perché anche lui vuole guardare: vuole guardare quello che sta facendo a Lorenzo, il modo in cui sospira mentre la sua lingua lo percorre, le dita che tremano appena nell'abbassare la chiusura della felpa per farla cadere a terra. Vuole guardarlo mentre si sfila la maglia e si libera dei jeans arrotolati intorno alle caviglie, mentre si spinge nella sua bocca e gli accompagna la testa per farsi prendere più a fondo, trattenendo a fatica un gemito appagato.

Vuole sapere che è merito suo, che è _lui_ a fargli tutto questo, e Lorenzo lo sa perché prova la stessa cosa ogni volta che è al suo posto.

Sa anche che non lo lascerà finire così presto, non adesso che hanno tutto il tempo di fare altro e la sicurezza di non essere scoperti: e allora si rassegna a godersi il momento finché dura. Finché Giuliano non decide di lasciarlo andare, con uno schioccare umido contro il palato e un sorriso impudente e pieno di promesse, e Lorenzo deve trattenersi per non farlo tornare dov'era e ordinargli di ricominciare.

"Adesso posso venire da te?"

"Non lo so" lo prende in giro lui, mentre già si tira indietro per fargli posto. "Sicuro che non c'è nessuno?"

Il letto affonda sotto le sue ginocchia quando Lorenzo ci sale sopra, e le molle cigolano ancora un poco nello stesso punto di tanti anni fa, quando si divertivano a saltare per ore sul materasso facendo disperare la mamma e il babbo. Però adesso è diverso. Adesso sono grandi e il loro letto è _loro_ in un altro modo, e i capelli già scompigliati di Giuliano lo sono perché Lorenzo ci ha passato troppe volte le dita in mezzo, e il suo viso arrossato è un invito a prenderlo tra le mani e zittire le sue domande con un bacio.

Ha appena il tempo di provarci che Giuliano ride e lo spinge via di nuovo, facendolo ricadere di schiena sulle coperte.

Lorenzo ride con lui. Ride tra i brividi di freddo che gli increspano la pelle, subito smorzati dal calore di Giuliano che gli si arrampica sopra e corre a rifugiarsi nel nido sicuro delle sue braccia; ride perché ancora non gli sembra vero, ancora non riesce a credere di poter avere suo fratello così, in un modo che per tanto tempo ha potuto solo sognare. Ride mentre Giuliano lo bacia con la stessa euforia con cui da bambino lo prendeva per mano e lo trascinava dovunque volesse, mentre nasconde la testa contro la sua spalla e conta i morsi che riesce a lasciargli, come se fosse un gioco nuovo e bellissimo che conoscono solo loro, che possono giocare solo insieme.

Lorenzo tende il collo per lasciargli spazio e intanto termina di spogliarlo, gli abbassa i pantaloni e gli slip e li spinge giù lungo le sue cosce finchè Giuliano non riesce a sfilarli del tutto e a farli scivolare sul pavimento. Percorre con le mani le linee del suo corpo, lo studia come una poesia da imparare a memoria, perché vuole ricordarne la forma anche nel buio, anche quando sarà da solo; gli accarezza le spalle che si fanno più ampie di giorno in giorno, scende lungo il centro della schiena e incurva le dita perché quella carezza diventi l'accenno di un graffio, sfumando il confine fra tenerezza e possesso.

E poi non resiste e scende ancora più in basso, dove non avrebbe mai dovuto toccarlo e invece lo ha fatto, e ora ne vuole di più.

Giuliano gli soffoca addosso un gemito. Solleva la testa e si puntella sui gomiti per sentirlo meglio, si spinge avanti e indietro per assecondare la punta del suo dito che disegna cerchi minuscoli e si ferma appena prima di affondargli dentro, andando in cerca di quel tocco senza alcuna vergogna. Lorenzo sorride della sua frustrazione, dei versi scontenti con cui gli chiede di più, e Giuliano si vendica con uno sbuffo e un altro morso sulle labbra, baciando via quel sorriso come se volesse catturarlo e tenerlo tutto per sé.

Ma non serve, perché tutti i sorrisi di Lorenzo gli appartengono già. Tutto di lui gli appartiene.

"Pensi ancora al fatto che non sei stato il primo?"

Giuliano glielo chiede quasi con noncuranza, come se fosse una questione di poco conto. Sarebbe una domanda crudele da fare, se non fosse che dietro quel tono arrogante, dietro il brillare divertito degli occhi di suo fratello, Lorenzo riesce a scorgere una punta di incertezza, di paura. Paura che tutto questo sia troppo fragile, che qualcun altro lo possa distruggere.

"Ogni tanto" ammette, dopo un attimo di silenzio. "E tu? Tu stai pensando a lui, adesso?"

"No."

E Lorenzo gli crede - gli crede perché lo sente, perché se anche Giuliano volesse mentirgli sarebbe il suo corpo a dirgli la verità - ma non riesce a farselo bastare. Non è mai stato bravo a tenere le proprie domande per sé, anche quando le risposte potrebbero fargli male. "È lo stesso che hai portato qui?"

"Sì."

"Mi dirai chi è, prima o poi?"

Giuliano distoglie lo sguardo e si morde le labbra, e per un attimo Lorenzo pensa che stia per dirglielo sul serio. Non ha neppure il tempo di decidere se vuole saperlo subito o non saperlo mai che lui gli sorride con aria furba. "Forse."

Lorenzo scuote la testa e sospira, divertito e rassegnato insieme. Quello che hanno adesso non gli dà nessun diritto di impedire a Giuliano di andare avanti con la propria vita, di frequentare chi vuole come ha sempre fatto, né del resto Giuliano ha provato ad impedirlo a lui; ma Lorenzo sta con la stessa ragazza da più di due anni, e Giuliano invece non ha mai fatto mistero di quanto brevi e insignificanti siano state le sue storie. Non sa se questa persona, questo ragazzo di cui suo fratello gli ha accennato, sia stato qualcuno di diverso dagli altri, qualcuno di più importante.

"Spero che ti abbia trattato bene, almeno."

La risata quieta di Giuliano riempie la penombra, gli si infrange contro la pelle. "Anche troppo" gli assicura, e c'è un lampo di affetto sincero che passa rapido nei suoi occhi e che neanche il buio riesce a nascondere. "Però l'abbiamo fatto in macchina, e il giorno dopo mi faceva male tutto."

Lorenzo, suo malgrado, si unisce a quella risata. Vorrebbe quasi chiedergli altro, è sul punto di farlo, ma poi Giuliano si china e lo bacia e Lorenzo decide di no, che non vuole rischiare che smetta, che questo è più importante. Però la domanda gli indugia sulle labbra, gli danza sulla punta della lingua, e quando finalmente la inghiotte gli brucia in gola come un boccone mandato giù troppo in fretta.

Per un attimo pensa che voglia restargli sopra, e con una mano già gli afferra i fianchi, pronto a guidarlo e a farsi prendere dentro, mentre con l'altra va in cerca del lubrificante; e invece no, invece Giuliano si lascia cadere di lato per ribaltare le loro posizioni e far stare sopra lui, e poi lo spinge all'indietro facendo leva sul suo petto con una mano, lasciandogli intravedere lo scorcio di un sorriso che non promette niente di buono. Lorenzo lo asseconda, si solleva e si inginocchia a cavallo del suo bacino lasciandogli spazio per muoversi, e Giuliano gli sguscia via dalle mani e si volta di nuovo, a pancia in giù; piega le gambe e si inarca esponendo la curva dolce del fondoschiena, la pelle accarezzata da quel brandello di luce fioca che filtra tra le persiane.

Lorenzo non ha mai desiderato così tanto il sole in vita sua. Vorrebbe poter guardare Giuliano come merita, godere fino in fondo della sfrontatezza con cui gli si sta offrendo e imprimersi quell'immagine nella mente per non dimenticarla più; e invece può solo dipingere ciò che manca con la fantasia, con tratti incerti e colori infedeli, e già così quello che vede gli secca la bocca e gli accende il fuoco tra le gambe.

Giuliano cerca di issarsi sul materasso per raggiungerlo, ma ora è Lorenzo a fermarlo, a tenerlo giù spingendogli una mano al centro della schiena: lo fa senza pensarci, senza capire bene perché, e si rende conto solo un attimo dopo di sentirsi troppo esposto, persino ora, persino nel buio in cui sono immersi.

Vorrebbe lasciarlo fare, attirarlo a sé e prenderlo in ginocchio sul letto, ma si sente più tranquillo a stenderglisi sopra, invece, a trascinarlo sotto il piumone e nel bozzolo sicuro del suo abbraccio. A Giuliano non sembra importare: se lo stringe addosso e volta la testa come può per rubargli un bacio, e Lorenzo lo accontenta e intanto gli scivola tra le cosce e si lascia prendere nel mezzo di quel calore, nella promessa muta di quello che sta per accadere.

(È ancora nuovo, tutto questo: è nuovo toccare così spesso un corpo uguale al suo e capire cosa può fare e cosa no, quali tra le cose che piacciono a lui piacciono anche a Giuliano. Quanto in là possono ancora spingersi. Quante tra quelle fantasie che Lorenzo aveva sempre creduto destinate a restare tali possano diventare realtà.

Anche se lui e Lucrezia hanno sperimentato molto insieme, con il tempo ha scoperto che esistono limiti che preferisce non varcare con lei. Perché la sua ragazza sa essere appassionata, sì, impetuosa tanto fuori che dentro il letto, ma a volte Lorenzo sente di dover trattenere il proprio corpo, le proprie parole; sente che alcune delle cose che vorrebbe dirle e farle non sono quelle giuste per Lucrezia, che lei non le desidera e non le ha mai nemmeno pensate. Gli occhi bellissimi con cui lo guarda si chiudono docili per il piacere ma si riaprono infastiditi al più piccolo cenno di dolore, e la pelle liscia e perfetta che Lorenzo ama farsi scorrere sotto le dita è fatta per i baci e le carezze, ma non per lasciarvi segni che durino più dello spazio di una notte.

_Cosa vuoi che faccia?_

Lorenzo non vuole farle male, né costringere lei o chiunque altro a fare ciò che vuole lui: ma gli piace immaginare qualcosa di simile, a volte. Qualcosa che sa di controllo, di _dominio_ , ma da ottenere con il consenso e non con la forza, perché potrebbe fare una cosa del genere solo se la persona che ha davanti lo volesse a propria volta.

_Tutto. Tutto quello che vuoi._

Quando per la prima volta Giuliano si abbandona sotto di lui e gli dice che può spingersi fin dove vuole - che può fargli _ogni cosa_ \- Lorenzo sa che non è a questo che si riferisce, e in quel momento non ci sta nemmeno pensando: vuole soltanto entrargli dentro, sentirlo tutto intorno, essergli vicino come non gli è mai stato prima d'ora. Eppure si rende conto di come istintivamente gli abbia ordinato di spogliarsi, di restare in silenzio, di farsi guardare, e di come Giuliano gli abbia obbedito. Di quanto gli piaccia avere tanto potere su di lui, sentirsi il centro del suo intero mondo, godersi i suoi occhi incollati addosso e la sua bocca che per una volta tace e si limita a spalancarsi per le cose che gli sta facendo. E quel potere è stato Giuliano a concederglielo, a deporlo tra le sue mani e consentirgli di usarlo, e non avrebbe potuto essere altrimenti.

Giuliano gli appartiene perché Lorenzo appartiene a lui. Non c'è potere più grande di questo.)

Prolunga quegli istanti più che può, perché gli piace assaporare l'attesa; gli piace alimentare la voglia di entrambi fino a quando non riescono più a resistere, fino a quando Giuliano non abbandona ogni briciola di controllo e smania per averlo dentro. Lorenzo recupera il lubrificante e lo prepara senza esitare, con dita che si fanno ogni giorno più esperte, e con quelle stesse dita si tocca e si prepara lui stesso. Gli si spinge contro fino a sentirlo aprirsi per lui, e poi si tira indietro di nuovo.

Giuliano quasi ringhia contro il cuscino. "Lorenzo. Dio, muoviti."

Lui ride sottovoce. "E perchè?" lo stuzzica, in un sussurro caldo accanto al suo orecchio. Gli afferra più saldamente un fianco e si struscia appena solo per farsi sentire, per ricordargli che è lì, ma senza concedergli nulla di più. Affonda il naso tra i suoi capelli e lo bacia dietro il collo, ne lecca la pelle dal basso verso l'alto strappandogli un gemito più aperto e più forte degli altri.

Probabilmente non è abbastanza perché possano sentirlo, ma nel silenzio ovattato della stanza a Lorenzo sembra comunque di percepire la differenza.

" _Shhh!_ " lo zittisce, coprendogli di scatto la bocca con una mano, e non allenta la presa fino a quando il buio non torna ad essere silenzioso, confortevole, _sicuro_. Giuliano sbuffa contro le sue dita, gliele morde un po' per gioco e un po' per vendetta, e Lorenzo gli afferra il mento e gli fa voltare la testa verso di lui. Lo acquieta con un bacio lungo, profondo, che trae dalla sua gola un verso morbido e pieno di voglia. "Non deve sentirci nessuno" gli ricorda, soffiandogli in bocca ogni parola. "Fai il bravo, lasciami fare."

"Lorenzo" ripete lui. "Per favore."

"Per favore cosa?"

Giuliano si sporge a mordergli le labbra, sospirando di impazienza. "Scopami."

Lorenzo inspira forte e cerca di trattenersi, di ricacciare nel fondo dello stomaco la fitta di piacere che lo ha appena stretto a tradimento e aggrapparsi alle ultime briciole di autocontrollo. Lo fa voltare di nuovo e lo spinge sotto di sé, gli si preme addosso finché non c'è più nemmeno un filo d'aria a separarli. Vorrebbe essergli così vicino in ogni momento, abbastanza da rubarlo al mondo e tenerlo soltanto per lui, abbastanza da scomparirgli sotto la pelle.

"Dillo ancora" ordina, roco.

"Scopami. Per favore."

Lorenzo gli sfiora la tempia con un bacio leggero. "Solo se non ci sente nessuno" torna ad ammonirlo, piano, perché nessun altro al mondo possa ascoltare. "Solo se fai il bravo. Puoi farlo per me, Giuliano?"

Lui muove la testa in un cenno d'assenso e spinge i fianchi all'indietro per andargli incontro, per fargli sentire quanto lo vuole, e allora Lorenzo cede. Appoggia una mano al materasso per sostenersi e Giuliano la cerca con la propria, intreccia come può le dita alle sue e stringe forte, fortissimo, fino a fargli male; allarga di più le gambe, si sistema per dargli tutto lo spazio che desidera, e Lorenzo si prende il proprio posto tra di esse e poi, finalmente, affonda dentro di lui.

Non importa più quanti altri l'abbiano fatto, in quanti abbiano avuto Giuliano prima che potesse averlo Lorenzo, perché questo possono provarlo solo se sono insieme.

Tutto il resto smette di esistere, si sfalda e si disintegra ad ogni spinta dei fianchi di Lorenzo, ad ogni sussulto del corpo di Giuliano; si scioglie come neve al sole mentre si perdono l'uno nell'altro, sempre più in fondo, sempre più vicino. Non _abbastanza_ , perché non sarà mai abbastanza. Potrebbero ridisegnare i confini tra i loro corpi fino ad annullarli, ricombinare i pezzi fino a farli coincidere, e nemmeno quello, forse, sarebbe abbastanza per loro.

"Non ti fermare" ansima Giuliano, senza fiato. "Non ti fermare, ti ammazzo se ti fermi."

Lorenzo vorrebbe ridere ancora, vorrebbe quasi fermarsi davvero e resistere per il tempo necessario a sentirlo pregare di nuovo, ma è senza fiato anche lui e la sua risata si spezza a metà, si infrange in un singhiozzo arreso. "No" gli assicura. "No che non mi fermo."

Non gli succede spesso di farlo venire senza toccarlo - toccarlo è naturale come toccare se stesso, e più di quanto lo sia toccare chiunque altro, e a Giuliano piace a tal punto che Lorenzo non vorrebbe mai smettere - ma questa volta Giuliano è già così vicino che quasi non ne ha bisogno: si inarca e gli va incontro di nuovo, cerca il punto perfetto per godere delle sue ultime spinte e della sua bocca che gli ruba ancora un bacio, ancora un morso, e poi gli basta trascinare la sua mano tra le proprie gambe e spingercisi contro un paio di volte per arrivare oltre il limite. Lorenzo ci mette solo pochi secondi a raggiungerlo.

Ricadono entrambi su un fianco, appagati e sfiniti e ancora stretti l'uno all'altro, come se il fiato così fosse più facile da ritrovare.

Lorenzo si scosta solo quanto basta per far filtrare un velo d'aria tra il suo petto e la schiena di Giuliano, per rinfrescare la pelle bollente e sudata, ma non si allontana: continua a tenerlo tra le braccia, racchiuso nella culla del proprio corpo, la mano appoggiata al suo cuore come uno scudo. Resta immobile ad ascoltarlo respirare, a fissare il buio tutto intorno mentre i loro battiti rallentano e si distanziano, e poi si sovrappongono di nuovo.

È così fin da quando erano piccoli. Giuliano davanti, sempre irrequieto, sempre pronto a correre via non appena nessuno lo vedeva, sempre proteso verso qualsiasi cosa ci fosse da guardare, da toccare, da vivere; e Lorenzo dietro, a guardargli le spalle, a proteggerlo da se stesso e dal mondo, a chiedersi da chi avrebbe dovuto salvarlo o chi avrebbe dovuto salvare da lui.

È solo che non aveva mai pensato che un giorno sarebbe stato lui stesso, a doversi salvare da suo fratello.

Perché questa cosa - questo amore, perché Lorenzo non può pensare di chiamarlo in un altro modo, perché ha amato Giuliano fin dalla prima volta che lo ha guardato negli occhi e lo ha ascoltato respirare e quello che prova per lui può cambiare forma, può cambiare natura, ma sempre amore resta - gli sta consumando l’anima e di fronte ad essa si sente nudo, inerme, senza nessuna difesa. Tutto il potere che Giuliano gli ha concesso svanirebbe in un istante, se lui lo volesse, perché a Lorenzo basterebbe un suo cenno per fermarsi. Per far tornare le cose come prima, addirittura, se mai lui dovesse chiederglielo.

O forse no, perché la sola idea di non poterlo sfiorare più lo fa stare male, e se dovesse succedere ne morirebbe. Ne morirebbero entrambi, perché da quando tutto questo ha avuto inizio nessuno dei due è più stato in grado di farne a meno: da quando hanno cominciato a toccarsi non sono più riusciti a smettere.

È troppo tardi per salvarsi, ormai.

"Lorenzo?"

"Mh?"

"Smettila."

"Di fare che?"

"Di pensare. Ti sento quando pensi. Soprattutto quando pensi cose stupide."

Lorenzo ride. Potrebbe quasi credere che sia vero, ma di solito è una dote di cui Giuliano fa sfoggio con Bianca, più che con lui: nonostante passino gran parte del tempo a litigare, suo fratello e sua sorella sanno indovinare l'uno i pensieri dell'altra con una facilità che ha dell'inquietante. Lorenzo, per contro, ha sempre avuto il dono altrettanto bizzarro di sapere quando Giuliano non sta bene nel fisico. Ogni volta che invece di fingere un malanno che non esiste cerca di nasconderne uno reale, Lorenzo sa subito che sta mentendo; e gli è sempre bastato guardarlo in viso e sfiorargli appena la fronte per stabilire se ha la febbre meglio di quanto sua madre sia mai riuscita a fare.

"Tipo cosa?"

Giuliano esita prima di rispondergli. "Tipo che non dovremmo farlo" si decide a dire alla fine, buttando fuori le parole tutte d'un fiato come se non gli piacesse il loro sapore, e di certo non gli serve nessuna dote particolare per avvertire il modo in cui Lorenzo si irrigidisce dietro la sua schiena. "O perché è successo a noi. Cazzate del genere."

Non ce l'ha con lui, Lorenzo lo sa: ce l'ha con quella paura con cui entrambi devono fare i conti, paura delle cose che stanno facendo e di ciò che significano, paura di essere diversi, di essere _sbagliati_. Ma Giuliano non ha mai lasciato che le proprie paure lo frenassero, ci si è sempre gettato contro con tutta l'incoscienza che aveva, soffocandole prima che fossero loro a soffocare lui. La sola volta in cui Lorenzo è stato più incosciente di suo fratello è quella che li ha condotti fino a qui.

Gli bacia piano una spalla nuda, stringendolo contro di sé fino a rilassarsi di nuovo. "Tu non ci hai mai pensato?" domanda quietamente.

Giuliano sospira. "Sì che ci ho pensato" ammette, quasi controvoglia. "Ma a un certo punto smetto di farmi domande, se non trovo una risposta. È una perdita di tempo."

Anche se sa che parla così solo per mostrarsi più cinico di quanto non è, Lorenzo ne resta colpito. C'è una certa ruvida saggezza nelle parole di Giuliano, sebbene a lui non sia mai riuscito di condividerle: non andava ancora nemmeno a scuola e già gli adulti di casa si scambiavano occhiate affettuosamente esasperate davanti ai suoi continui _perché?,_ e nonostante all'inizio cercassero di accontentarlo prima o poi smettevano tutti di rispondergli. Persino nonno Cosimo, che pure parlava con lui per ore intere e gli raccontava di quanto era grande il mondo e gli insegnava i nomi delle città e dei paesi, a volte era troppo stanco e di cattivo umore per dargli retta.Solo nonna Contessina non si stancava mai, e se non poteva rispondergli in quel momento allora gli diceva di mettere la domanda in un angolo per ricordarsi di fargliela più tardi, _perché nessuna domanda è sbagliata, Lorenzo, solo chi fa domande può riuscire a trovare Dio_.

Ma Lorenzo non sa dove sia Dio in tutto questo. Se sia nell'angoscia che provava quando si imponeva di non pensare a Giuliano in _quel modo_ , di non guardarlo troppo a lungo, di dimenticare le fantasie indecenti che aveva e ricordarsi del suo dovere di fratello, o nella felicità inebriante che sente adesso mentre lo tiene tra le braccia. Se abbia donato a entrambi questo sentimento per punirli o per ricompensarli, o solo per metterli alla prova.

"Forse Dio ha sbagliato qualcosa quando ci ha creato" sussurra nel buio, quasi parlando a se stesso.

"Dio è infallibile, non può sbagliare." Giuliano volta la testa e allunga il collo per riuscire a guardarlo, evidentemente divertito dal fatto che per una volta Lorenzo sia rimasto senza parole. "Non è questo che dicono i preti? Non lo dice anche Carlo, che non puoi interpretare la dottrina solo quando ti fa comodo?"

"Per essere uno che in Dio non ci crede sai un sacco di cose di lui."

"Perché così è più facile dargli la colpa." Lorenzo vorrebbe obiettare che questa è un'ammissione implicita, che per dargli la colpa devi pur riconoscere che esista; ma prima che possa farlo Giuliano piega le labbra in un sorriso storto e si volta del tutto. Si sistema più comodo nel suo abbraccio e appoggia la guancia sul cuscino, accanto alla sua, fino a quando non sono uno di fronte all'altro e tanto vicini da potersi vedere bene. "Ce l'ho io la tua risposta" annuncia con aria sicura, e sì, Lorenzo può credere anche a questo. Può credere che suo fratello abbia tutte le risposte del mondo, persino quelle che lui non sapeva ancora di cercare.

Se Lorenzo dovesse smettere di credere in Dio, allora crederebbe in Giuliano.

"Sentiamo" sorride, mettendosi comodo anche lui.

"Dio non ha sbagliato niente con me."

"Figuriamoci."

Giuliano sorride a sua volta e va in cerca della mano di Lorenzo sotto le coperte. La trova appoggiata al proprio fianco, la prende nella sua e se la porta accanto alle labbra. "È quando ha creato te che si è scordato un pezzo. E quel pezzo sono io."

Forse è per la semplicità con cui ha parlato, per la leggerezza con cui riesce a dire qualcosa di tanto enorme, che Lorenzo ammutolisce di nuovo. Forse è perché gli sembra quasi di avvertire la consistenza del suo respiro, di poterlo stringere tra le dita come se anche quello gli appartenesse, e quando Giuliano chiude gli occhi e posa un bacio al centro del suo palmo - come ha fatto la prima volta, come se fosse un pegno e una promessa, qualcosa da custodire per l'eternità - sente la gola serrarsi, gli occhi farsi umidi.

"Forse è per questo. È per questo che quando mi tocchi sto così bene."

Forse è per questo, sì. È per questo che non gli è stato concesso lo stesso legame che Giuliano ha con Bianca: perché non è con la mente che può davvero sentire cosa prova suo fratello, ma solo con il corpo. È per questo che lo hanno compreso solo ora, e che non possono più farne a meno. È perché dovevano scoprirlo così, scoprirsi l'un l'altro senza bisogno di parole, riconoscersi dalla pelle e dai battiti del cuore, e Lorenzo è stato un illuso a pensare di poterlo evitare.

_È perché ti amo. Da quando sono nato, da prima ancora. Si può nascere amando già qualcuno? Essere suo fin da prima di venire al mondo? Allora è questo che ci è successo. Non siamo sbagliati. Siamo nati con lo stesso sangue e gli stessi occhi solo per poterci ritrovare più facilmente._

Forse per una volta Giuliano è riuscito davvero ad ascoltare i suoi pensieri, perché Lorenzo non è più sicuro di sapere a chi dei due appartengano.

Non lo bacia, perché ora nemmeno quello sarebbe abbastanza: ora ha solo bisogno di toccarlo con tutto il proprio corpo, di sentirne ogni centimetro che aderisce al suo fino a poter immaginare di essere di nuovo una cosa sola. Lo stringe come se volesse farselo entrare dentro, sotto la pelle, attraverso le ossa, in ogni cellula e globulo di sangue, in ogni singolo atomo che li compone. E poi pensa che non serve, non ce n'è bisogno, perché Giuliano è già lì. C'è sempre stato. È un pezzo che per sbaglio è finito da un'altra parte, un seme che è caduto troppo lontano e ha fruttificato per conto suo: ma è lì che sono rimaste le sue radici. Le ha Lorenzo. Le tiene nascoste dove nessuno può vederle, avviluppate attorno al suo cuore, e più Giuliano gli sta vicino e più le sente pulsare di vita nuova, di linfa che disseta entrambi, e più gli sta lontano e più le sente disseccarsi, accartocciarsi su loro stesse.

Non morire, quello mai. Potrebbero morire solo se morisse uno dei due, e a quel punto sarebbe morto anche l'altro.

"Resta" lo prega Giuliano, in un bisbiglio sottile contro il suo collo. "Resta qui stanotte."

Lorenzo inspira forte. È una cosa che finora non si è mai concesso di fare nonostante la desideri sempre più ogni giorno che passa, ogni mattina che riapre gli occhi nel proprio letto e per prima cosa pensa a Giuliano, o che non li chiude proprio perché dopo essere scivolato via dal suo non gli riesce più di prendere sonno. Ma teme che se restasse dimenticherebbe tutto il resto, che non gli riuscirebbe di svegliarsi e tornare in camera sua in tempo, e allora qualcuno busserebbe alla porta e gli chiederebbe perché è lì.

"Giuliano -" comincia, e non serve che dica altro. Suo fratello gli legge ciascuna di quelle paure negli occhi, le scaccia con un bacio testardo come se non avessero peso.

"Digli che sei venuto a controllare come stavo" insiste. "Che ti sei addormentato qui. Digli quello che vuoi, ma resta con me."

Ha ragione, e Lorenzo lo sa. Sa che le cose che teme non sono nulla di nuovo, che sono già successe tante volte: è che ora gli sembrano diverse, sospette, più pericolose. Ma anche prima, se Giuliano avesse detto di star male, Lorenzo sarebbe venuto a controllarlo. Sarebbe rimasto a chiacchierare con lui, gli si sarebbe sdraiato accanto perché hanno sempre fatto così; gli è già capitato di addormentarsi in camera sua, gli è capitato persino di andare a dormire nel suo letto di proposito. E la porta è chiusa a chiave, e nessuno può aprirla prima di dargli il tempo di rivestirsi. Nessuno avrebbe motivo di pensare che sia cambiato qualcosa.

Forse almeno qui, almeno per un po', può dimenticarsi di avere paura.

"Va bene" cede, in un soffio.

"Giuralo."

Giuliano lo guarda impassibile, la voce che si sforza di mantenersi ferma, e Lorenzo sorride di quel comando così serio e così indicibilmente tenero allo stesso tempo, che sa di giochi d'infanzia e promesse con le dita intrecciate. Promesse che una volta fatte non si potevano infrangere.

"Giuro" sussurra, appoggiando di nuovo la fronte alla sua. "Giuro che resto con te."

"Tutta la notte?"

"Tutto il tempo che vuoi."

Lorenzo è sempre stato un pacifista. Odia la guerra, odia i conflitti e i litigi e non sopporta l'idea che le persone che ama non siano in pace con lui o tra di loro. Eppure mentre stringe Giuliano tra le braccia e cerca di nuovo la sua bocca, mentre i loro battiti si confondono e i respiri tornano a farsi più affannati ad ogni istante che passa, si sente addosso la forza di un esercito. Si sente pronto a dare battaglia al mondo intero. Che ci provino, a portarglielo via. Che provino a strappare quelle radici, si accorgeranno di non poterci riuscire.

E il mondo intero adesso può aspettare, può continuare a scorrere nel buio quieto oltre la persiana, può anche puntargli un dito contro e giudicarlo, se crede: Lorenzo ha già tutto quello che gli serve. Lorenzo ha Giuliano, e di tutto il resto non gli importa più.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- nel novembre 2002 [la luna piena è stata il 20 del mese](https://it.astro-seek.com/calendario-lunare-fasi-lunari-novembre-2002), e il capitolo si svolge pochi giorni prima.  
> \- i problemi di Lorenzo con la i-word dureranno tutta la vita, perché le parole per Lorenzo sono importanti e se una parola non gli piace non la pronuncerà mai e poi mai. Francesco le prime volte che si rende conto che la definizione effettivamente è quella si prende un po' male, ma poi si abitua. Giuliano è l'unico che quando capita di parlarne dice _incesto_ con tutta la tranquillità del mondo e puntualmente fa prendere infarti a suo fratello, tanto che a un certo punto è Novella che deve pregarlo di evitare. (E questo era il momento quotidiano di amore per l'OT4 <3)  
> \- il superpotere fraterno (lol) per cui Lorenzo riesce a 'sentire' Giuliano con il corpo mi è stato ovviamente ispirato da quello analogo di Bianca di cui abbiamo appreso in [Umano troppo umano](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637393/chapters/51596428). Quella volta, nonostante Giuliano stesse fisicamente male, è stata Bianca a sentirlo perché emotivamente stava ancora _più_ male. La notte dell'incidente invece Lorenzo si è svegliato nell'istante esatto dello schianto senza capire perché fino a quando non gli hanno telefonato dall'ospedale. (Questo invece era il momento quotidiano in cui ci ritiriamo tutti in un angolino a piangere.)  
> \- "se Lorenzo dovesse smettere di credere in Dio, allora crederebbe in Giuliano" è ovviamente un riferimento alla S3 (e [una riflessione maturata collettivamente in chat](https://twitter.com/faetwit/status/1202150721346510848) dopo la prima visione, perché stavamo benissimo e non eravamo per niente distrutte).  
> \- (NSFW-ish) lo fate anche voi quel giochino bellissimo di mettere da parte le foto possibilmente sconce di gente che somiglia ai personaggi che shippate, così ci potete prendere ispirazione e fare le grafiche e tutto il resto? Ecco, io un giorno ho trovato [questi due attori porno](https://sasheenka.tumblr.com/post/98654970763), e devo dire che mi sono stati di [grande](https://sasheenka.tumblr.com/post/92450313953) [ispirazione](https://sasheenka.tumblr.com/post/93767278448) per questo capitolo. Per cui insomma, mi sembrava giusto ringraziarli per il contributo. *si sventola*


End file.
